1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates a polarizer device which is adapted to a polarized light having an electric field direction. Particularly, the invention relates to a polarizer device which enables the polarizer to be automatically adjusted to a proper viewing angle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Before outputting, the images from a 3D screen first pass through a polarizer. The polarizer separates in advance the images that will reach the eyes into two polarized lights that are perpendicular to each other. In other words, if the direction of a polarized light of the image is horizontal, the direction of another polarized light is vertical. Correspondingly, the polarized glasses worn on an user also has two polarizers, one on the left and the other on the right, to receive images with different polarized directions respectively. If the left frame of the polarized glasses is configured to be a horizontal polarizer, the horizontal polarizer will only allow images with horizontal polarized direction to pass through and block images with vertical polarized direction. Similarly, if the right frame of the polarized glasses is configured to be a vertical polarizer, the vertical polarizer will only allow images with vertical polarized direction to pass through and block images with horizontal polarized direction. The images with different polarized directions which are respectively received by the left eye and the right eye will generate parallax and form 3D images in the brain. In theory, the action of a polarizer is described as above. In practice, a pose or an action of the head of a person will form different angles between each polarizer and the polarized images which leading to light leak and color shift. In other words, the polarized glasses must match the screen. When the polarized lights which are outputted from the screen are in vertical direction and horizontal direction, the angle of the lens of the polarized glasses must match the directions of the polarized lights.
However, all the polarizer devices for viewing 3D images nowadays can not automatically adjust the tilt of the polarizer. That is to say, when the angle of the polarizer device used by an user tilts left or right, the eyes of the user will not receive the images in vertical direction or in horizontal direction correctly, thus interfering the information received by the left eye and right eye.
Accordingly, one scope of the invention is to provide a polarizer device which enables the polarizer to be automatically adjusted to a proper viewing angle.